Talk:Vayne/@comment-3985944-20110516012134/@comment-3985944-20110516012725
By this point in the game, ganking has really become the primary focus. This is the time where the 'carry' will be building themselves up by feeding on enemy champions. It's fair to say that on average a Vayne will have approximately 1.2 attack speed by this point, meaning she receives a Silver Bolt every 2-3 seconds. If a chase scenario lasts 8 seconds (Say they are pushed to your first tower and they have their first tower to retreat to as well), Vayne will have received 2-3 Silver Bolts, resulting in (186 x 3) = 558 true damage. This is assuming you were able to stay glued to your target with AA's the entire duration. Olaf in the same scenario would have gotten 2 Reckless Swings, resulting in (340 x 2) 680 true damage. The difference is that Olaf receives his instantaneously in a much larger amount and Vayne receives hers in chips over time. I personally feel that gank power comes from the ability to have larger burst DPS than sustained DPS. Having more burst damage allows you to pop out for ganks and burst squishies to death before they have to time to react or flee, instead of relying on a perfect chase scenario all the way from end of the lane to the other. People do a lot of complaining just because Vayne can chase you down really well when she pops out with the upper-hand, however I'd much rather try to escape a Vayne than just stand there and take suppression from a jungling WW or roaming Malzahar. Continuing on to her tank slaying ability, I would have to agree upon a total readjustment to this ability. Your math shows well, Usiar. My counter to that argument would be that there shouldn't be a scenario where an enemy Vayne should be allowed to just stand in the back and focus you the entire time (With resistances like that, the % true damage will be nearly the ONLY damage she deals to you =p) without being intercepted or CC'd by someone on your team. On the whole though, I agree with you. That amount of true damage output towards tanks (from an effin' *assasin*) is just silly. Instead of just a damage adjustment or switch to magic damage, I propose a complete readjustment. 1. Turn to % true damage into an active effect that persists for a duration while also providing it a different passive effect. For example, 'Passive : Upon Silver Bolt proc, target's armor is reduced by (flat amount) X. Active : Silver Bolts gains three max health % (say 5-6%) true damage charges that must be consumed within X seconds (It would essentially work as an ammo). This would take away her ability to be able to focus down a tank with true damage, while still allowing her to use it as a finisher that just works a little better on tanks. 2. This one is kind of out there, but I think it's an interesting concept. 'Passive: Silver Bolts deals X base damage and lowers target's armor by X (flat) upon every third auto-attack, armor reduction stacks up to 3 times, lasts X seconds. Active : Upon activation Vayne's next Silver Bolt proc marks the target for X seconds. If target is struck with another Silver Bolt within the mark's timer, the target is dealt additional damage based on the amount of damage it took (or HP% lost) since the previous Silver Bolt. Explanation -> Essentially you would work with your ally in lane to have dealt as much burst DPS to the target as possible in the mark timer's window. Sort of like missing HP % (Like Lee Sin), except based off of a 'damage recently taken' mechanic.